


I Need to be Loved

by Fury_Rebel



Series: Morgan’s Story Ficlets [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Rebel/pseuds/Fury_Rebel
Summary: Optimus has been dealing with a lot of emotional issues as of late. Luckily for him, he got some wonderful people who love and adore him.
Relationships: Furure Megtaron/Optimus Prime/original character, Future Morgan/Original character, Megatron/Optimus Prime, Morgan/Optimus Prime
Series: Morgan’s Story Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609141
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I Need to be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an ask: https://fury-the-bodyguard.tumblr.com/post/617768713096200192/did-elita-and-sentinel-lie-about-loving-you

After everything that has happened in the past few days, Optimus was exhausted. More exhausted than when he came back from Arachna 7. He needed some from everything, from his team, his life, his emotions, his regrets.

This pain that’s in his spark is slowing building up within himself. This feeling is slowing consuming him as a whole. He just wants this feeling to go away. He wants the hate that he has been given by the people he once loved to go away. He wants to disappear. As his thoughts raced around in his head, the door to his room opens up. Snapping out of his thoughts he is greeted by Fuy in her Mecha form and in the palm of her hand was Morgan.

“I knew I would find you here.” Mrgan said as Fury walked into the room and over to Optimus.

“Why are you guys here?” Optimus asks, he still hadn’t noticed yet that he hand tears going down his face.

“You know that joke I told about that I have boyfriend distress senses?” Morgan had asked. Optimus sniffed and replied.

“Yes…” Optimus said quietly

“Well… Those senses were going off and I asked Fury to take me over here. Turns out that My senses were right.” Morgan had now hopped off of Fury’s hand and was now on one of Optimus's thigh. Fury had moved over to the edge of the berth and sat down on the floor. Optimus was surprised by the two of them.

“Optimus, tell me what’s wrong?” Morgan’s voice broke through Optimu's shocked mind. He looked down at Morgan who was only looking at him with kind and loving eyes. Optimus looked over to Fury to see the same kind eyes from her as well. Optimus didn’t know what to say….. He hadn’t felt this type of compassion in a long time. Optimus felt his tears returning in full force. He burst out crying, he didn’t know what to say to Morgan nor Fury. As he continues to cry, the two of them bring Optimus in a reassuring embrace, well Fury does…. Morgan is too small for it.

“Sh, sh…. It’s okay. It’s okay. We are here for you.” As fury said softly as he stroke Optimus’s helm. The crying had turned into sniffles.

“I…. I used to love Elita and Sentinel. But after the events of Arachna 7…. They only hate me and thought of me as nothing more than a useless lying piece of scrap. That got me thinking that maybe….. Maybe I didn’t deserve to be loved in the first place…. Maybe I….” Optimus was cut off by Morgan.

“Optimus Prime. You do deserve to be loved. Elita and Sentinel had done this to themselves, by letting their hate consume them. As well as Ultra Magnus for not having more fate in you. They are wrong about you Optimus Prime. You are so much better than them and you should be proud of that.” Morgan’s words were as always kind and reassuring. Morgan then asked Fury to bring her out. She did and Morgan got on it. Fury brought Morgan up to Optimus’s shoulder. He walked on to Optimus’s shoulder and over to his face.

“Morgan what are you….” Optimus was again cut off by Morgan kissing him on the lips. Even though Morgan is small compared to Optimus, the kiss tasted incredibly sweet. After Morgan pulled away he snuggled up next to Optimus’s face. Fury then pulled Optimus onto her lap to let him and Morgan rest. Optimus sighed as he slowly drifted off into recharge. He now knew that was indeed deserved to be loved and now he had people who were giving that love to him.


End file.
